


Nourishment

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - New interpretation, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble retelling Amon Hen from the point of view of the earth itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It falls into me, heavy and warm, sinking into my embrace. The rich liquid flows and I drink as a suckling babe. The black milk of the other things is bitter, but this is hot and sweet, nourishing me.

Heavy feet pound me as the other comes, bruising as it falls at the first one’s side, drawing it close. I drink the salt it drips upon me, feeding and burning at once.

The mother thing is growing cold, its milk no longer flowing. Soon it will be dead, and I will be weaned.

Do not take it: I hunger.

Gone.


End file.
